One-Shot - Hora Extra
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Isabella Swan, está fazendo hora extra. O que acontece quando ela decidi ir embora e cobrar do seu maldito chefe gostoso, Edward Cullen, seu pagamento de hora extra?


Eu suspirei olhando para a tela do computar. Espreguicei-me outra vez.

Porra, qual era o problema dele que não me deixava ir embora?

Eu tinha tanta coisa mais interessante para fazer.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 26 anos, sou secretária do presidente da maior empresa de construção de móveis do país. Mas que nesse exato momento o filho do meu chefe estava me prendendo aqui mandando fazer cada coisa sem sentindo.

Argh! Como eu odeio Edward Cullen.

Seu pai, que era meu verdadeiro chefe, Carlisle Cullen havia tirado férias para tentar reconquistar Esme Cullen, sua mulher. O homem vivia trabalhando e parecia que seu casamento de mais de trinta anos estava acabando, foi quando sua mulher o colocou na parede e ordenou que ele viajasse com ela, se não ela pediria divórcio.

Carlisle a amava apesar de tudo, não pensou duas vezes antes de largar tudo e ir fazer um cruzeiro romântico pela Europa.

Como uma simples secretária sabe disso tudo? Bom, essa é uma boa pergunta.

Terminei de digitar pela décima vez, e não, não é exagero meu, o ultimo paragrafo do relatório. Olhei a hora, minha hora de ir embora havia passado há mais de duas horas, já era mais de oito horas da noite.

E o maldito do filho do meu chefe, estava predendo-me ali e cada vez que eu abria a boca ele mandava eu fazer cada relatório, um mais absurdo que o outro. Aposto como só tinha eu e ele, nesse enorme arranha céu da cidade de Seattle. Imprimi, eu juro, esse era o ultimo que faria.

Espero pelo menos que o pagamento da hora extra que ganharia valesse apena.

Decidida imprimir o relatório e coloquei dentro do envelope, levantei calçando meu salto e ajeitando minha roupa que já estava um pouco amassada.

Eu usava uma saia preta de cintura alta, com uma blusa branca de botões, uma sandália de salto preta, meus cabelos que antes estavam soltos agora estavam presos por uma caneta na minha cabeça.

Não bati na porta para entrar.

Encontrei o filho do meu chefe, atualmente meu chefe, sentado confortavelmente na sua cadeira giratório no enorme escritório. Pelas paredes de vidro atrás dele, podia ver as luzes de Seattle aos nossos pés e a Space Neddle iluminada.

Meus olhos caíram nele novamente e eu não pude deixar de encara-lo.

Porque o maldito tinha que ser tão gostoso?

Seus olhos eram de um incrível tom de verde, seus cabelos estavam uma completa desordem, seus lábios eram finos, mais muitos convidativos. Percebi que ele havia tirado sua gravata e aberto alguns botões de sua camisa, mostrando o começo do seu peito forte e esculpido coberto por uma fina camada de pelos o deixando mais viril.

— Não sabe mais bater, senhorita Swan? — ele perguntou, me desafiando, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas grossas para mim. Sua voz era rouca e sensual, o modo que ele falou senhorita Swan fez meu sexo molhar.

Porra.

— Sei, Sr. Cullen. Só vim deixar seu relatório, já estou indo embora — eu falei me aproximando da sua mesa e colocando o envelope em cima dela.

— E quem disse que seu serviço acabou? — ele perguntou com um sorriso provocante.

— Meu contrato, meu horário de trabalho é só até às seis, já são mais de oito — eu disse dando um sorriso de vitória — Espero também receber meu pagamento de hora extra.

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e andou, se aproximando de mim, como se ele fosse um leão atrás de um cordeiro. Seu olhar era intenso e feroz e me imobilizou de sair do meu lugar e correr dele, mas nem se eu quisesse eu correria.

— Eu não estou falando desse tipo de serviço, Srta. Swan — ele falou ficando tão próximo de mim que eu podia sentir seu hálito agradável em meu rosto.

— Não entendo do que você está falando, Sr. Cullen — eu disse engolindo em seco.

— Tenho certeza que você entende — ele falou colocando suas mãos em minha bunda com força e me puxando contra ele com rapidez, me fazendo sentir seu membro duro dentro de sua calça jeans, minhas mãos ficaram espalmadas em seu peito — Eu vou te dar seu pagamento extra, longo e duro dentro de você — ele sussurrou sensualmente no meu ouvido chupando o lóbulo, sentir minha calcinha ficar ainda mais molhada e meu clitóris pulsar.

Droga.

— Sr. Cullen é melhor me soltar eu tenho um namorado se eu não chegar logo em casa, ele vai me procurar aqui.

— Tenho certeza que não — Edward disse roçando seus lábios em meu pescoço — Sente o quanto estou duro — disse roçando seu membro em meu quadril — Eu quero me enfiar em você, sentir sua boceta apertada ao redor do meu pau, imagina como vai ser, ser fodida pelo filho do seu chefe, atualmente seu chefe, nessa sala.

— Me solte, Sr. Cullen isso é assédio — eu falei tentando me soltar dele, mas gemendo e rebolando em seu membro duro.

— Ah, a vadiazinha gosta de brincar é? — ele falou malicioso, sua mão subindo por dentro da minha saia por minha coxa, sentir seus dedos em meu sexo por cima da minha calcinha — Porra, você já está tão molhada, sua calcinha tá encharcada — disse acariciando meu sexo por cima do pano fino de renda, me fazendo rebolar em sua mão pedindo por mais.

Ele mordiscou meu pescoço, puxando-o para trás e puxou minha saia para baixo a jogando no chão, me deixando só de blusa, sutiã e calcinha.

Ele subiu seus lábios para minha boca, sem parar de acariciar meu sexo, puxou minha blusa para cima, sem se preocupar de abrir os botões, meu sutiã era tomara que caia e logo ele estava fora do meu corpo.

— Seus mamilos estão tão durinhos — ele disse acariciando cada mamilo em sua mão.

— Assim como seu pau — eu disse acariciando ele por cima da calça.

— Ah, safada — ele disse gemendo, puxando sua própria camisa enquanto eu abria suas calças e as empurrava para baixo junto com sua cueca boxer branca. Seu membro duro, grosso e grande pulou para fora. Ele era lindo com aquelas veias bem marcadas em sua extensão, sua cabecinha vermelha, ao redor de seu membro havia apenas poucos pelos claros.

— Seu pau é tão grande, Sr. Cullen. Acho que ele não vai caber em mim — eu disse o acariciando com minhas mãos enquanto rebolava meu quadril na mão dele.

— Vai caber sim, safada. Aposto que sua bocetinha e apertadinha, mas eu vou te arrombar inteirinha. Mas antes eu vou te chupar todinha. — dizendo isso, ele puxou com força a minha calcinha até que sentir ela se arrebentar quando rasgou. Eu gemi sentindo um dedo dele deslizar para dentro de mim.

Seus lábios tomaram a minha boca em um beijo profundo, sua língua parecia está em todo lugar da minha boca, se entrelaçando na minha pequena, seus dentes arranhando nela e mordendo meus lábios. Só em imaginar sua língua grande dentro de mim, me fez gemer.

Ele deixou seus lábios ofegantes pelo meu corpo e eu deitei em cima da mesa, sem me preocupar com o barulho os objetos que provavelmente caíram no chão.

Eu gemi sentindo a boca dele pecaminosa, envolver meu seio chupando ele com força me fazendo gemer enquanto sua mão acariciava meu outro seio, ele alternou entre eles, chupando, mordendo, acariciando, beijando, lambendo com força e desejo me fazendo quase gozar só com esses movimentos.

Mas não demorou muito a eu sentir sua boca descendo pela minha barriga até para em meu sexo nu e totalmente aberto para ele.

— Toda depiladinha, parece uma vadia mesmo — ele falou metendo dois dedos para dentro de mim. Ele respirou fundo — Seu cheiro é bom, quero ver se o gosto é melhor.

— Então me chupa logo — eu disse impaciente.

Ele sorriu, lambendo apenas minha virilha de um canto a outro.

— Sua boceta é tão linda, toda vermelhinha e aberta para mim — ele disse acariciando meus grandes lábios. Sem falar mais nada ele caiu de boca nela a beijando como se fosse uma boca, me chupava com vontade com seus lábios e língua brincando com meu sexo com desejo. Seus dedos também entravam em mim, me abrindo mais para ele que encontrou meu clitóris lambendo apenas com a pontinha de sua língua aquela área sensível.

— Ahh, porra, isso me chupa — eu gemi rebolando sentindo meu baixo ventre se apertar mordi meus lábios com força, me contorcendo com o oral maravilhoso que ele me dava. Sua língua endurecida entrando e saindo de mim com seus estímulos no meu clitóris — Eu vou gozar — avisei gemendo sentindo os espasmos começarem a me preencherem e eu gozei na boca dele o ouvindo sugar todo meu liquido, ainda fazendo barulhinho de sucção.

— Ah, vadizinha gostosa — ele falou lambendo seus lábios — Essa boceta é dos deuses, tão gostosa, cheirosa, linda.

— Me deixa provar do seu pau — eu pedi louca para chupar aquele mastro gostoso.

— Pode chupar a vontade gostosa, mas eu vou é gozar nessa bocetinha — ele disse afastando um pouco.

Minhas pernas ainda estavam meio bambas quando eu fiquei em pé no chão, mais eu fiquei de joelhos com meu rosto bem de frente para seu membro.

Primeiro comecei com pequenos beijinhos e lambidas em toda sua extensão babando ele todinho, nunca que ele caberia todo em minha boca, então eu coloquei primeiro só sua cabecinha brincando com minha língua nela, depois empurrando ele o máximo que conseguia massageando o resto com minha mão junto com aquele suas lindas bolas.

Rodei-o em minha boca, chupando ele com vontade, depois o tirei e desci minha boca, lambendo e brincando com suas bolas.

— Ah, isso... que boquinha gostosa. Chupa todo meu pau, chupa — ele pedia gemendo investindo seu membro para dentro de mim.

Senti seu pré-gozo escorrer e lambi seu liquido, lubrifiquei mais acariciando suas bolas..

Ele puxou minha cabeça antes que pudesse fazê-lo gozar.

— Segura na mesa, e empina essa bundinha para mim — ele pediu. Eu fiquei de costas para ele empinei minha bunda, gemi sentindo ele me provocar esfregando seu membro na minha bunda e no meu sexo.

— Você vai-me foder ou vai ficar só nisso? — eu perguntei excitada rebolando no membro dele.

— Com certeza, vou-te foder todinha — ele falou dando um tapa na minha bunda. Guiei seu membro para dentro de mim que entrou com facilidade.

Puxou meus cabelos para trás, me fazendo erguer seu rosto enquanto entrava e saia de dentro do sexo dela.

— Ahh... isso, assim... mais forte — eu gemei escandalosamente com aquele membro preenchendo todo meu sexo. Entrando e saindo de mim, estocando em meu interior.

Ele puxou meu cabelo com tanta força que minha cabeça se inclinou para ele e atacou minha boca com sua língua, rodando seus dedos no meu clitóris. Ele conseguiu descer sua boca e chupou com força meu mamilo.

Segurei com força, gemendo alto, a borda da mesa, enquanto sentia-o bombear dentro de mim com uma rapidez e força impressionante.

— AAhhh, isso, minha vadiazinha — ele gemeu estocando dentro de mim quando eu comecei a apertar minhas paredes internas ao redor de seu membro — me aperta, aah..

— AAAhhh, gostoso, isso, me fode com força... — eu gemia descontroladamente sentindo suas bolas se chocarem em minha virilha com força — Eu vou gozar — eu falei sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximar.

— Ainda não, minha linda — ele disse saindo de dentro de mim.

Eu gemi de frustração.

— Vem, quero que você cavalgue em mim na cadeira do meu pai.

Ele sentou na cadeira e eu sentei em seu colo já montando em seu membro.

— Sempre quando você entrar por aquela porta, vai ver ele sentado e se lembrar de como cavalgou no meu pau aqui — ele disse mordendo meu ombro, espalmando suas mãos na minha bunda ajudando nos meus movimentos.

Eu gemi rebolando meu quadril e fazendo o numero oito imaginário. Eu levantava deixando só a cabecinha dele em mim e abaixava co tanta força que fazia o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando. Suas mãos não sabiam se ficava na minha bunda, nos meus seios ou no meu clitóris, assim como sua boca que lambia, chupava, mordia meu colo, seios, boca, orelha, pescoço.

— Geme meu nome, minha vadia — ele mandou estocando com força seu membro para dentro de mim.

— EDWARDD,... ED...WARD... AHH... — eu gemia descontroladamente, me contorcendo enquanto cavalgava com força no seu membro, mordendo seu ombro e peito e até seu mamilo. Ele me apertava com força em seus braços, gemendo, grunhindo e até rosnando como um leão, meu leão.

— Goza comigo, meu amor — ele falou sentindo que eu iria gozar eu apertei de novo seu membro gritando o ouvindo rosnar alto.

Senti meu liquido melar suas coxas e seu membro despejar jatos do seu sêmen dentro de mim. Nossos líquidos se misturando.

Beijei seu ombro suado suavimente, tentando controlar minha respiração.

Ele encostou suas costas na cadeira, fechando seus olhos com força, eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, suas mãos me abraçando com carinho.

Nossas respirações ainda eram ofegantes, nossos corações batiam acelerados e nossos corpos estavam suados, ainda conectados.

Ele beijou minha testa com suavidade e eu ergui meu corpo olhando melhor para ele.

— Eu te amo, seu maldito.

— Eu que amo você, minha vadiazinha — ele disse rindo dos nossos apelidos carinhos.

Não pude deixar de rir acompanhando sua risada gostosa.

Pois é. Edward Cullen é o meu namorado há seis anos e meu noivo há três meses.

Não eu não era secretária de Carlisle, meu futuro sogro, mas sim uma administradora da empresa do setor de Edward, aliás, foi assim que nos conhecemos, um mês depois de eu começar a trabalhar na empresa.

Meu noivo,estava apenas substituindo o pai dele e o vice-presidente, irmão de Carlisle, que estava fazendo uma viajem de negócios e o seu pai realmente estava viajando com Esme, minha futura sogra. Por isso que eu sei daquilo tudo.

— Eu não acredito que fizemos isso na cadeira do seu pai — eu disse rindo.

— Eu sei que você gostou linda e eu ainda realizei minha fantasia de foder uma secretária.

Rolei meus olhos.

— Você e suas fantasias. O que será da próxima?

— Próxima? Por enquanto nenhuma. Tudo que eu quero agora é ir para nosso apartamento e ter Bella, a minha noiva linda e fogosa que aceita todas as minhas loucuras.

— O que eu posso fazer se amo as suas loucuras?

— Vamos nos vestir, porque quero terminar isso na nossa cama — dizendo isso ele se levantou saindo de dentro e mim com cuidado.

— Eu ainda vou querer meu pagamento, por ter ficado fazendo hora extra — eu disse brincando, mas séria.

Seus olhos me olharam divertido.

— Pode ter certeza que vou passar a noite te recompensando — falou me beijando suavemente. Não aguentamos chegar a nossa cama para nos amarmos novamente.


End file.
